3D shock isolation is needed for bodies while allowing access to one end of the body, such as to make electrical and/or mechanical connections to existing connections thereto for a variety of applications. Exemplary applications include for instrumentation packages that are dropped from high altitude (e.g., weather instrumentation, remote environmental sensors), onboard recorded packages for high-g launch and impact events, and isolation of gun launched inertial navigation units.
3D shock isolation is also needed for fuzes for certain explosives. The use of explosive weapons and fuzes is known in the art. In an explosive, pyrotechnic device or military munition, a fuse (or fuze) is the part of the device that initiates its function and ensures that they do not initiate (explode) prematurely. When used in a military context, the term fuse describes a simple pyrotechnic initiating device, whereas the term fuze is used to indicate a more sophisticated ignition device incorporating mechanical and/or electronic components. A munition fuze assembly may contain a small amount of primary explosive to initiate the detonation. Fuze assemblies for large explosive charges may also include an explosive booster.
In general, a munition has to travel a certain distance, wait for a period of time (e.g., timed via a clock, or electronic, or a chemical delay), or have some form of arming pin/plug removed. One particular fuze category is an impact, percussion or contact fuze (referred to herein as an “impact fuse”) which detonates when their forward motion rapidly decreases, typically on physically striking an object such as the target. Only when these processes have occurred should the arming process be complete. However, high impact shock events can cause premature detonations.